A Burden
by Ninja Isabel
Summary: The Overlord is defeated and there is peace in Ninjago once more. Of course, there is another ninja. A ninja with a new elemantal power. They will help maintain the balance between good and evil. Or will they bring back darkness?
1. Chapter 1: The Thief

Hello! This is my first fan-fiction and will probably not meet or exceed your expectations, but this is my first, so give me a chance, ok? :)

I am open to any constructive criticism, but nothing too rude please.

THis is a Ninjago fan fiction that takes place after The Overlord was defeated and Ninjago is safe...or so they thought, MUAHAHAHAHAHA! LOL :P

Well, here it is, ENJOY!

(WARNING: This may contain content unsuitable for ages 12 and under. Seriously though, it's rated teen for a reason)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Thief

Thieves and angry butchers with large knives don't mix. Or, at least they shouldn't.

Although she's a fragile, skinny girl, the fat man's speed is no match for her agile movements. She was chased almost 5 blocks until she found a way up to the roof of a small pastry shop. Her feet are just small enough to fit on the bricks of the terracotta wall.

As she looks down, she sees a red faced butcher screaming his head off. People were staring, but she didn't care. She simply smirks at his feeble attempt to catch her.

She finished her way up the wall and took off, jumping from roof to roof. She takes short breaks here and there until she reaches the edge of Ninjago.

She lives under a rock on an undisturbed part of the coastline. A fire is made from a pile of twigs she had collected on her way home. Greeted by her cat, she happily shares her meal. Cooked fish! And this time, she was lucky enough to steal it after it had already been scaled and gutted.

After an invigorating breakfast, she decides that she should rest. Being chased almost halfway across Ninjago was tiring, and she decide it would be best if she slept. She gently scratched underneath her cat's chin and was comforted by her soft, broken purr. Laying on a soft towel (that she had stolen), she slowly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

~Asami's POV~

The only reason I'm even slightly afraid is because of his knife. Seriously, that thing is FRIKIN' HUGE! It's almost as big as me. I'm not exactly tall though, or even average height so it's not TOO big, but it's still big enough to slice me in half.

He's been chasing my for, like, a mile know and even though I'm not showing it, I am extremely worn out. I've been looking for a way out of this mess but I can't seem to outrun this guy. He's in better shape than I thought he would be even though he weights over 200 pounds. Of course, it could be me who's in bad shape. I look down at my scrawny wrists and start to feel upset. But then I look back at the butcher guy, and THANK GOD I'm not fat!

My thoughts are interupted by a cyclist who wasn't paying attention to where he was going and almost hit a pedestrian. Luckily, he changed his direction and was coming RIGHT AT ME! I jumped to the side to find myself face to face with the overpriced pastry shop. The biker veered from the wall and this time fell right in front of the butcher! HA!

As I was laughing my head off, the butcher glared at me as he slowly pushed himself out from under the big, broken piece of metal. My irises widened as I realized how much trouble I would be in if he caught me.

I tried to think of a way to escape, but i was backed up into an ally way with no way out. There was no where to go but..but...UP! Yeah, up! I swiftly slid over to the side of the pastry shop and cautiously made my way up the brick wall.

If I was a second slower the butcher would have caught my foot and I would be done for. I was almost to the top when I looked down and laughed at the butcher's lame attempt to climb after me. He was steaming and I just could't resist the urge to cry out in triumph. "KUSO KURAE!" I shouted, but it only made him even more frustrated and angry. I swear, I saw steam coming out of his ears! He decided the best way to keep his dignity was by cursing me out with such explicit words I didn't even know what half of them meant, let alone know they existed!

I finished scaling the wall and looked down one last time only to see the cops pull up. Luckily, I always wear my hoodie so no one will ever know who I am. I left without a trace, as usual. Honestly, I'm surprised the cops can never catch up to me, even though their cars are at least twice as fast as me! I suppose it can be hard to catch your enemy if you can't exactly see them. Besides, I've gotten pretty good at running away. I've been doing it for years ever since my parents died. No one really knows how or why, or at least I don't.

But man, when I'm running over Ninjago, it's the best feeling in the world. I forget about all my worries and just let my body fly through the air as I feel the wind blow past my face. When I'm on the roofs of Ninjago, I feel like I'm flying.

I live on the coast of Ninjago. My home is basically a rock, but it's a nice rock. rarely anyone ever comes over here and when someone does it's usually just a couple watching the sunset. When I return, my cat Patches comes to greet me. we share some food, then I usually take a short nap. Then we just wonder around Ninjago looking for easy places to rob. Of course, I only rob at night or early in the morning (butcher) and the Only time I wear my hoodie is when it's too cold to sleep without it or when i steal. It's not the best life, but it's my life, and it's totally fine with me.

* * *

3 days later

* * *

~Kai's POV~

It's time for sunrise exercise. Yipee! Sigh... Now that we have Sensei Wu AND Sensei Garmadon, it's TWICE as loud when they come to wake us up.

I wish Lloyd hadn't destroyed the alarm clock, I would be fine with one of those because alarm clocks don't go out of their way to pull you out of bed, Garmadon style. Sensei Garmadon is strong enough to tip the WHOLE BUNK BED so you get thrown off onto the cold wooden flooring. And if that's ineffective, Sensei Wu whacks you in the head with his bamboo staff/rod/stick or whatever. I know from experience. I received the "special treatment" last week and my head STILL hurts. I guess it would probably do damage to my brain if it happens again so I think I should probably just get up. Unfortunately, Jay was refusing to get out of bed so Garmadon pulled his bunk bed trick again and Jay fell right on top of me!

"Get off Jay!"

"Hmm, *Yawns* what?"

"DUDE, OFF!"

I threw Jay off my back in frustration.

"OWW! Ok, I'm sorry! I'm up!"

I'll admit I felt sorry, but that really hurt. Imagine having 2 sacs of flower being dropped on your back...from five feet above. I brushed the idea away and got focused on getting ready. I was determined to get ready first because Zane always beats me. It's like a competition we have. Of course, he's won every time and I still owe him ten dollars. But this time I was determined. Until I realized he wasn't there. Apparently he woke up an hour ago. Typical.

After a joyous hour of sunrise exercise, I ran to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. I was STARVING. Nya made eggs and bacon while Zane made pancakes. After about fifteen minutes, we all started to eat. everyone was stuffing their face with the amazing pancakes, topped with maple syrup and whipped cream. Just as we finished our breakfast and were heading to the gaming room, Sensei Wu stopped us.

"I must go run a very important errand. Garmadon will be in charge while I am absent. I should be back before noon. Understood?"

"Yes, Sensei" we all said in unison.

"Good. Now all of you go, I must speak to Gramadon in private."

We (Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, Nya and I) ran to the gaming room at alarming speeds, clumsily falling over each other in the narrow corridor. I dived for a controller, only to have it taken right out from under me by Lloyd. Unfortunately, the three other remotes had already been claimed. looks like I'm going to have to wait. Bored to death, I found myself wondering what Sensei had to get and why it was so important. You know something is important when you're not allowed to know what it is. That's always the case with Sensei Wu.

* * *

At like, 1:00ish

* * *

~Asami's POV~

YAAAWWWNN. "Wake up, Patches." I smile as I see her tongue curl as she yawns. She stretches her pawns and nudges my hand with her head. I happpily carry my hand down her back as she raises her butt up into the air. It always makes me laugh. :D

I brush my hair (with a brush that I stole, of course) and decide to wander about the city looking for scraps. As I leave the rock, I round the corner to see an old man with a staff walking in my direction. I hastily make my way back to the rock and slowly peek around the corner. Someway, somehow, he was gone. I had only looked away for a few seconds. I blamed what now appears to be a hallucination on severe dehydration.

I turned around and I found him just sitting there petting my cat. I screamed in shock and disbelief. How did he get in here without me knowing!? I glanced at my cat and for the first time saw a puzzled look on her face, if that's possible. I look back at grandpa and find him...drinking TEA? He pulled a teapot out of nowhere! I know it's not mine because I don't drink tea. I was so damn confused I froze like an idiot at just stared at him.

"Well? Aren't you going to ask me how I'm doing? Where are your manners..."

That a55h013, what is he talking about?!

"My manners? Where are MY MANNERS?! You're the one who just walked in here like you own this place! This is my home, you little..."

"Oh, so this is your property?" He countered.

"YES! It is...well, no, but this is still my home, and YOU are breaking an entry!" I said with forced confidence. Regardless, I could tell he saw right through me.

"That's too bad, I thought I would find someone worthy."

_Worthy of what?_ I sighed and dropped my face into my clammy palms. So sweaty...

"Well," I said, "if you could just tell me what you want from me, then maybe I could...umm..." I looked up, no one in sight.

"What the..." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?"

"AHHH!" The old guy was hanging from the edge of the rock. Was he sitting on top of the rock the whole time?

"Would you like some water?" He gingerly handed my a cup of water. I have NO idea where he could have gotten that from.

I looked into his...purple eyes? Now they're black...no, blue...AKK! I'm so confused. This can't be real...

"You, get out of here...you're not real, you're just an illusion, a demon, A ghost or something."

"Excuse me?" He was slowly walking up to me, cornering me into the back wall of the small cave. His tone was calm, yet intimidating.

"Urgh, stop," I whispered, "stop, please, d-don't hurt me." He ignored my request and continued to advance forward.

Honestly, I was TERRIFIED. "Knock it off," I said a little louder. Our eyes locked. It felt like he was staring right through my soul.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I swung my fist in anger...and he caught it. He caught my fist in midair. His grip was loose enough so my hand wouldn't break but tight enough to the point where I couldn't pull it away. As soon as his (what seemed to be) superhuman grip weakened, I retreaded my hand from his grasp and held it close to my chest. I could fell my heart beating underneath my skin, just waiting to burst.

I flinched as he sat down in front of me, his legs crossed.

"What do you want with me?" I asked as a warm and salty tear crawled down my left cheek.

He sighed. "I need you to come with me back to my home. I live on a ship named _The Bounty."_

Wait, I know who this man is. This is...this old man, he's the Ninja's sensei! I've only heard about them, but I've never seen them in person. I wonder why he's here, what could he do with a girl like me?

As if reading my thoughts, he said "You are an important girl, and there are many things you are capable of. However, in order to unlock your hidden talents, you must follow me back to _The Bounty_."

At first I disapproved. "I'm not so sure about this..."

"Well, why not? Is there something you have to do?"

That's when he was REALLY starting to tick me off. He did have a point, though. _I don't really have anything better to do..._

"Okay," I said, "you win."

"Good. Now follow me. You may bring your cat with you if you desire."

I silently gestured for my cat to follow. She hopped up onto her padded feet and casually strolled towards my leg. I smiled as I felt her soft fur tickle the side of my leg. I looked up and saw the ninja's instructor almost invisible in the distant fog. I had to sprint to catch up to him. I don't understand how someone that old can travel so far, so fast. Even so, I caught up to him and we eventually made our way onto the deck of _The Bounty_.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ninja of Air

Hey guys! So this is chapter 2 of my fan fiction. I want to thank Wafflegirl0304 and Boogalee99 for all the help and support. Pleas do me a favor and check out their works, they are awesome! Anyways, here's the next chapter! It's a bit shorter than the other one, but enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Ninja of Air

* * *

~Lloyd's POV~

Damn! Beat again! I suck at this game, but it's just SO ADDICTING! I handed over the remote control to Jay and he swiped it away with a triumphant grin on his face.

"WOO HOO!" he shouted, raising his hands up in the air. He hastily brought them down and prepared to join in on the next round.

I sighed. SOOOOOO BOOORRREEEEEDDDDDD! I think I'll go upstairs and train...

So I ran up to the deck and I found that Sensei Wu returned! And with him was...a girl? Regardless of her tattered clothes, she was HHAAWWWTT! Her dirty blonde hair fell over her shoulders like a beautiful waterfall of golden silk. She was short but well built. A few freckles were sprinkled here and there on her soft, radiant skin. We locked eyes and all I saw were her shiny green irises. Her smile was soft but sad. As they walked by, Sensei Wu shot me a dirty look. Crap, did he notice? Oh well, That's not what I'm worried about. I'm just eager to know more about this cute chick. LOL! ;P

* * *

~Kai's POV~

"YES! FINALLY HAHAH!" I finally beat Jay! I swear, I don't know how he does it. He has somehow mastered this game, and I just beat him for the first time in months!

Our game was interrupted by Sensei Wu. He asked us to come upstairs. At first we were reluctant, but then he started to raise his voice, and you do NOT want to be there when Sensei starts yelling, so we decided it would probably be best if we cooperated.

We followed him upstairs, and I found myself looking at the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. IN. MY. LIFE. Unfortunately, Lloyd was already giving her looks. But the worst part is, she was smiling back. Looks like I've got some competition.

We all sat down at the table and waited for Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon to finish their discussion in the other room. There was an awkward silence hovering over the table. Even though She wasn't talking, I did catch her looking me a couple of times with a small smile on her face. Yes!

Sensei Wu and Garmadon returned from the other room and each sat down at either end of the table. Sensei Wu was the first to speak up.

"My students, it has come to my attention that there is yet another element. An element that will help to maintain the balance between good and evil."

Another element? What does he mean? How come he didn't know about this before? I don't think it could be that easy to not know about another element, I mean seriously.

"Since when has there been another element?" Cole asked.

"Since always, I suppose" replied Zane.

Garmadon turned his focus to Zane. "Yes, I do believe you're right, Zane."

Sensei nodded and continued.

"The element is air. However, this is a very unique element. This can not be mastered by Lloyd, regardless of the fact that he is the gold ninja, master of Spinjitzu." Sensei explained.

"That is why I have brought with me Asami."

* * *

~Asami's POV~

All eyes turned to me.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"I can't be a ninja! I mean, honestly, what makes you think I am?"

"You have always been able to control the air around you. Haven't you noticed?"

Huh? What was he talking about?

"No, I didn't even know that was possible...are you sure I'm the one?"

"Of course," Sensei replied, "I have seen you do it before."

"You have?! When?"

I was getting kinda creeped out. Did this guy really go out of his way to watch me fly? Wow..never thought that would happen...

"I've seen you fly from roof to roof when you run from that angry butcher. It is difficult to tell, but you manage to do so every morning."

Now that I think about it, it makes logical sense. That's why I've been able to jump so far and why the cops have never been able to catch up to me. I FLY over Ninjago, not run. How could I have been so blind?

The man named Garmadon spoke. "Will you become the ninja of air?"

I was shoved into a spotlight. A bright, searing spotlight.

"I...I accept."

I had no idea what I was doing. But what was I supposed to do? Turn them down? I have nothing else to look forward too.

Sensei Wu stood up and walked to my seat. He asked me to stand up and I cooperated.

"Ninja-GO!"

He spun into a...golden tornado? Honestly, How crazy is this day gonna' get?!

I felt a strong wind violently whip my hair as I was engulfed by a gold wave of energy. Several seconds passed until the tornado retreated and I found myself wearing a grey ninja suit with mesmerizing blue swirls. They started from my left shoulder and blossomed down my back and across my chest. The edges of my kimono and the matching belt were the same light blue. My grey leggings were a perfect fit, as were my lightly padded black gloves. My hood had a small hole in the back so I would have a place to put my hair.

All the other ninja were staring at me and smiling. I had no idea why until one of them spoke up. I think his name is Kai.

"Wow, you look really good..."

"Thanks!" I giggled.

I didn't really know what he meant until I looked in the mirror. DAMN, I looked good.

"Asami," sensei Garmadon said, "please follow me onto the deck. It is time to try your weapon."


	3. Chapter 3: Possessing Darkness

WOOHOO! It's only been 3 days and I'm already on the third chapter!

A chapter a day keeps the doctor away, I guess... :3 LOL, punzzzz!

Mind=BLOWN /)(0.0)(\

* * *

Chapter 3: Possessing Darkness

* * *

~Jay's POV~

I hate to say this, but she was cute. I needed to shoo that thought out of my head before it gets stuck in there and Nya catches me talking about Asami in my sleep...

Anyway, we followed our Sensei (Senseis? I dunno) onto the deck. Garmadon tapped a small red button on the mast of the ship. *Click!* A narrow tunnel with a ladder was revealed. It led down to our weapon room, chock full of katanas and spears and a ton of other goodies. I began to climb down until Sensei Wu stoped me.

"Just Asami," he said.

UUUGGGHHHHH, why can't I go down there? I love the weapon room!

Several minutes later Asami returned with a bow. Not like a hair bow, but an archery bow. Slung over her back was a thin silver tube stuffed with arrows.

"Go on," said Sensei Wu, "let us see what you are capable of."

She ran to the other side of the ship and aimed. I noticed Sensei Wu drawing a small red dot on the mast with a magic marker. She fired and hit a perfect bullseye.

Oh my gosh, she was AMAZING!

I opened my mouth to congratulate her but all that came out was...blood? I felt a searing pain in my gut. I looked down to examine my torso and all I saw before passing out was a long, silver arrow lodged in my core.

* * *

~Cole's POV~

WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?

Jay, oh man, he was loosing a lot of blood. We quickly carried him into the kitchen and gently set him down on the table.

I bolted onto he deck, ready to punch Asami something fierce. I froze in horror. Her eyes were glowing red and she was controlling the air around her in a certain way that caused her to float. Just as she was going to fire an arrow AT MY HEAD, her luminous eyes began to fade and she fell to the ground with a large thud, her pale, limp body completely immobilized by unconsciousness. I ran to her side and slowly picked her up before running back to the kitchen to show Sensei Wu and Garmadon.

"Put her on the couch, Cole," Garmadon instructed.

I followed his command and gingerly laid her on the soft couch. I hastily threw a blanket over her and switched to helping Jay stay alive.

* * *

~Asami's POV~

I slowly opened my heavy eyelids. I stretched out my arms and yawned. I was sleeping on a sofa, but where was I? Oh yeah, I was on _The Bounty_. But I don't remember falling asleep... I was out on the deck and... I don't know.

There was a huge racket coming from the kitchen and I could hear Nya crying. I stood up shakily and rounded the corner to see Jay lying on the table COMPLETELY passed out, blood trailing down his arm, dripping on the wooden flooring below. Sensei Garmadon was looking at me with those angry blue (now purple) eyes. They looked just like Sensei Wu's...

"come with me, Asami," I flinched as he grabbed my wrist.

He pulled me out on the deck with such force that he dislocated my wrist, but I was in no position to complain.

"What are you?" he asked with a stern voice.

"Excuse me?!" That probably wasn't the best thing to say...

His booming voice rang through my ears "YOU ALMOST KILLED JAY, AND JAY IS YOUR BROTHER!"

What was he talking about?!

"What do you mean?! I didn't hurt anybody! What did I do?!"

The expression on his face was unreadable.

"You, don't recall anything?"

Ok, now I was really scared.

"R-recall what?"

"You," there was a short pause as he looked at the floor and furrowed his eyebrows, "you don't know what happened?"

"NO!" I yelled. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" I failed to hold back my tears.

The look on his face softened as he pondered what caused my ruthless behavior.

"Wait here."

He walked into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with Sensei Wu. Garmadon had already informed him of the situation.

"We do not know what happened to you," said Wu.

"And," continued Garmadon, "we do not know the cause of your actions. Until we have further information, You shall only be allowed to fight with a bamboo rod to avoid seriously injuring any more of your teammates."

I agreed and allowed him to fix my wrist. I hesitantly followed them back into the kitchen to see Jay, afraid of what would happen next.

* * *

~Zane's POV~

Everyone's head turned as she walked into the kitchen. I could see the tension on my brethren's faces. I slowly put my hand behind my back and gently brushed my fingers against my shuriken. I would not allow her to hurt another one of my brothers.

Jay was now conscious and screamed when he noticed her presence.

"W-what is she doing here?" He forced the words out of his mouth.

"Jay," Asami replied calmly, "I'm not going to hurt you."

He winced as he attempted to scoot down the table.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

I rarely see him this upset. But I could tell hat Asami was not going to hurt him. But then why had she done so before?

"Jay, that was an accident!" she explained, "I had no control over my body, I didn't even know it happened!"

His expression showed puzzlement and confusion.

"Then," he paused, "why did you shoot me in the gut?"

His voice was raised.

"I don't know, I told you, I had no..."

"BUT WHY?!" Jay demanded an answer.

"Jay! Do not yell at Asami. She is just as confused as you are!" Garmadon's anger was returning.

"Shure, except she almost KILLED ME! SHE'A A MONSTER!"

Jay's anger turned into an expression that I believe was something along the lines of "what have I done?" when he noticed Asami was crying.

"That's the SECOND TIME I'VE BEEN CALLED A MONTER!"

There was so much yelling...

"I TOLD you, I don't know what happened! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She stormed out of the kitchen and ran off _The Bounty_. Sensei Wu followed after her and Sensei Garmadon was left with us. His focus almost instantly returned to Jay only this time, his eyes were full of anger. No, engulfed. His irises suddenly turned bright red.

"You, you drove her out, and she was trying to APOLOGIZE to you! She didn't know what happened and it WASN'T HER FAULT!"

Jay was terrified and I thought he, too, was going to start crying.

"I, oh no...what have I done?" He put head in his hands and I could see his back shivering. He was crying, too.

Garmadon gently laid his hand on Jay's trembling back.

"*Sigh*...I am glad you understand, Jay," He said. "Now you should get some sleep, your body needs time to recover."

We slid Jay off the table and helped him to his bed. Kai agreed to let Jay sleep in his bottom bed due to the fact that climbing into his top bunk would be quite difficult in his current condition.

Once Jay was in bed, we split into two groups and began to search Ninjago for our absent team members. The first group consisted of Me, Nya, and Kai. Lloyd, Sensei Garmadon, and Cole were the second. Cole and I were the leaders of our groups and had each received walki talkies. We agreed to check in on each other every half an hour and went our separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4: Nearly Dead

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL...I don't know

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, midterms were a pain...

I have lost the ability to even.

CUPCAKES!

* * *

Chapter 4: Nearly Dead

* * *

~Lloyd's POV~

Here I go...looking for Asami...with my dad...WHY?! I could feel him breathing on my neck and he insisted I hold his hand when crossing the road. I was not 8 years old! Well, mentally, yeah. But physically? I was freaking 16. I was the green ninja and DID NOT have to be seen out in public holding my dad's hand. Worst of all, Cole was encouraging it. Damn, was he in for it.

All was going well until we got an urgent transmission from Zane.

"We found h...sami...gone mad! We ca...her off m...onger...need yo...help!"

The connection was so poor we could barely comprehend what he was trying to say. There was a massive knot in my stomach.

"They need our help," Cole said.

"Thank you, captain obvious," I replied.

He shot me a nasty glare and snarled.

He pressed the small button on the side of the black box and replied.

"Zane, where are you?" he asked.

The knot in my stomach twisted as a few moments of silence passed. I relaxed a little when I heard a loud static. We strained to understand the barely audible message.

"We...ear the cent...injago City in th...bandoned wa...hou..."

I could see the gears in Cole's head turning as he filled in the empty spaces.

"I think they're in the abandoned warehouse two blocks away from the center of the city," Cole said with confidence.

"Well then what are we waiting for," I responded, "let's go!"

* * *

~Cole's POV~

I kicked down the rotting door with one decisive motion.

"Oh no..." I heard Lloyd mumble to himself.

"Oh shit," I said aloud, adding on to his thoughts.

"Oof, we're too late, oh man, dammit, nnnnnggg," Lloyd started to hyperventilate.

I put my hands on his shoulders and gently shook him back and forth.

"Lloyd," I said in a stern but calm voice, "settle down. We need to focus."

He gave me a speechless nod and slowly sheathed his sword. Lloyd has never been very good about these types of situations. The poor guy was uncontrollably shaking, almost like when Kai had accidentally locked him in a freezer...long story.

Once that was settled I quickly evaluated the situation.

Senses Wu was unconscious in a far corner that was packed with empty, broken boxes.

Nya was off to the side assisting Kai who had been crushed by a wooden beam that had fallen from the ceiling. His sword had shattered and Nya was sadly failing to pull/push the mass of wood off her brother's aching body.

The nindroid was struggling to hold of Asami, who had once again gone ballistic.

"Okay," I began, "Sensei Garmadon, you help Sensei Wu. Wake him up and inspect him for injuries. Lloyd, try to see if you can cut the beam with your sword and free Kai. I'll go help Zane. Ninja, GO!"

(Song now playing: 300 by Violin Orchestra)

I thrust my blade into the dirt that peeked out from beneath the decaying floor. I stood on a growing mass of earth. My creation carried me tens of feet above the ground, circling around Asami and creating a bridge that would allow anyone to circumnavigate around her, given the possibility that she were to stay in that small area the whole time...oh well, it was worth a shot.

I was very confident in my masterpiece and was certain it would assist me very well.

I was pulled away from that thought by a cold, gloved hand that was resting on my shoulder.

* * *

~Still Cole's POV~

It was Zane! Thank God.

I had quickly spun around and met with his icy blue eyes.

The tension in my shoulders relaxed as his smile slowly melted my fear.

"It is good to see you, my brother," he said in a relaxed tone.

"Hey Zane," I responded almost immediately.

"Let's go," i said, my sword in hand.

He responded with a firm nod and we sprung into action.

It was a bit difficult to fight, for we couldn't hurt Asami, we could only stall her until the darkness left.

I pointed my sword at the floor, far below Asami. I created a pillar like mass that widened at the top to create a platform just below Asami's feet.

"Zane," I commanded, "ice dome"

He reacted in an instant, and over the course of 5 seconds Asami was trapped in a perfectly shaped dome. We believed it was strong enough to hold her for a few minutes, so we turned away and began to run towards our brothers, who were struggling to save Kai. I gasped as I witnessed a large piece of the tiled roof fall onto Kai, only adding to the pain of the massive beam of wood. However, we were proven wrong for she burst through the top of the barrier only moments after, shattering the only thing that separated us and the possessed teenager. Well, I suppose that's not gonna work. Regardless, Zane shot another dose of ice from his sword, sealing Asami in yet another half-circle of frozen water.

"Go," he shouted, "I must prevent her from breaking through the ice once more."

I understood and summoned a wave of earth that carried me to the boy in red.

* * *

~Kai's POV~

The pain was almost intolerable.

I could hardly breath, let alone move.

I had been fighting Asami when she blasted me with a great gust of wind. I flew through the air, hit the ceiling beams and fell from at least 50 feet above the cold, cement flooring below.

Luckily, I've been in these types of situations before and I used my fire as an opposing force to gravity. I pointed my sword towards the floor and shot a blast of fire at the grey cement. It slowed my fall, but I had taken a greater blow that I had realized, and I my vision had slowly faded to black as I felt my sword lave my grasp and my body go limp.

I had woken up as soon as I hit the ground. It knocked the air out of me and I couldn't move my left arm.

_Well, at least it wasn't my right arm_, I thought, _because that would make it very difficult to wield my sword and...oh, my sword! Where did it...oh no._

I looked to my right to find a mass of red, where my sword had shattered into many pieces. Laying next to it was a gold hilt with a small shard of crimson blade that clung to its glistening, polished surface. Sensei was going to kill me...

I was cut off as a large, heavy object fell on my back, shooting a searing pain throughout my body. I could hear Nya screaming, but it was faint, muffled by the loud crack that sounded from my back. I slowly turned my head to the side and saw a long, thick mass of wood resting across my back. I looked up and realized it was A beam. A wooden beam, to be exact, that had fallen from the ceiling. It took me a moment to realize it was the same one that Asami had thrown me into, and that had given me a good idea of how hard a hit I had taken.

I dropped my head to the ground and felt a single tear cascade down my cheek. I could make out Nya's voice. She was calling my name and I could hear her footsteps grow luder as she ran to my aching body.

"Kai," she cried as she knelt down beside me, "holly shit..."

I must have been in pretty bad shape because she rarely ever cusses.

I could feel her shaking as she held my hand. Moments passed until she attempted to pull the beam off my torso. However, it was too heavy for her to move and to strong for her to cut with her daggers.

she was the only one who could help me, for Zane was trying to contact Cole as Sensei Wu was brawling with Asami.

"hold on Kai, hang in there," Nya told me, "Cole, Lloyd, and Garmadon are on their way."

That was all I heard before I blacked out again.

* * *

~Still Kai's POV~

I woke up to see Cole slowly lifting the rest of the beam from my limp body. It had been cut in half with Lloyd's sword because it was too big to move otherwise.

"Kai, can you move at all?" Cole questioned.

The best I could do was bend my legs and my right arm. My left was broken and I wasn't sure why I couldn't bend my back. It was probably broken...great.

At least I'm not paralized.

It took Nya, Cole, and Lloyd to pick me up because of my back. I needed a lot of support. They carried my across the warehouse to Sensei Wu and Garmadon.

Sensei Garmadon had successfully woken up Wu and Garmadon helped lay me down on a platform made of crates.

After a series of painful cracking and massaging, I could crawl. Not very well, but I could...sort of. A splint was made for my arm with some rope and broken wood.

I sat off to the side as everyone helped Sensei Wu. His leg was broken so terribly it was completely broken in half and the bottom half slid above the top so his leg was crooked. His shoulder had also been dislocated when he was fighting Asami. Everyone had to help slide the bone back into place before a splint, similar to mine, was made. I kept my eyes on Zane and Asami as they fixed Sensei's shoulder.

It was difficult to make out what was going on between Zane and Asami, so I crawled towards the mess.

It reminded me of an intense SSBB match. It was almost impossible to keep up, for their agile attacks were, well, agile.

zane had her pinned to the ground and I could see his muscles relax. Letting his guard down was an awful idea. Asami noticed it too and struck. Zane flew across the room and hit the moldy brick wall. I looked back at Asami and realized she was going limp. She was changing back...and she was going to pass out. Asami would have fallen to the ground, hitting it much harder than I had, and that couldn't happen. She could die if she landed the wrong way, and I had to help her.

I crawled as fast as I could. Luckily I was already very close to her, so I didn't take to long to reach her.

I pushed myself up and sat on my knees. There was no way I could catch her, but I was determined to save her.

I looked around fr anything that could help me. Everyone was preoccupied with sensei Wu except zane who was now conscious.

"Zane," I yelled, "Throw me your sword."

He looked at me funny as if he couldn't understand what I was trying to say.

"Throw me your sword, do it now!" I strained.

He understood and with a strong arm, the sword was by my side in an instant.

About 40 feet from the ground.

I sheathed the icy blade of the sword and stuck it in the ground. A long, skinny trail of ice blossomed across the floor. No good.

30 feet from the ground.

I pulled the blade out of the cement and pointed forward. I froze the wall across the room. Nope.

25 feet.

I pressed the blade against the cold floor. A layer of snow formed in front of me. That's a start.

20 feet.

I did he same as before only this time I slowly brought it up slowly, creating a large mass of snow.

15

I slowly circumnavigated the pile, adding more snow as I went around.

10

I retreated the blade.

5

I dove for her body. I was in excruciating pain.

0

I caught her. The snow helped, but it wouldn't have been enough.

"Shit, don't do it," I thought aloud, telling myself not to pass out again.

It was the pain. The pain was awful, my body couldn't take it. My vision went black again.

_Idiot_ I thought.

* * *

~Zane's POV~

My hard drive was overheating, and Jay was the only one who knew how to fix it. Unfortunately, he was resting on The Bounty. It was difficult, but I managed to stand up. I began to walk towards Kai who had just saved Asami, for I was the only one who could help my injured brother. Everyone else was preoccupied with Sensei Wu.

I shakily ran to his side and retrieved my sword. I rested my hand on his back and felt a large, disturbing lump in his spine. His back was broken.

There was no way he could have done all this with a broken back.

I looked over at Asami and violently shook her shoulder.

"Wake up, Asami."

Her eyes fluttered as she slowly rose from her slumber.

She quickly sat up and screamed.

"What the hell happened?" She questioned.

A look of sadness swept across her face.

"Did," she stuttered, "did it happen again? Did I go dark?"

I slowly nodded and she averted her gaze, only to find herself face to face with a boy in red. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my God, Kai! Zane, what happened?"

"He saved your life," I responded. "You were falling and he caught you."

She looked up for a brief second and brought her head back down to cry.

Luckily, Sensei Wu had been taken care of and everyone ran towards the pile of pure white snow.

I informed our Sensei of the situation and we hastily laid Kai and Sensei Wu on wooden boards. We ran them back to the ship, careful not to hurt Kai's fragile, broken spine.

* * *

Well, that's it for Chapter 4!

And for anyone who is unaware, SSBB stands for Super Smash Bros Brawl. It's a video game, guys.

Have a nice morning/evening/night!


	5. Chapter 5: Fiery Pain

OH MY GEES! HAPPY NEW YEAR, GUYS! YAY, 2014!

Tell me your New Years resolutions in a review! (Or not, I suck at those thingies) :P

I need help. If anyone has any ideas on what I should rename Ch. 4, please tell me by reviewing or PMing. Thanks for the assistance!

* * *

Chapter 5: Fiery Pain

* * *

~Nya's POV~

We Rushed Kai and Sensei Wu to the hospital where nurses hastily took them away on stretchers. Sensei Wu was conscious and drinking tea. DRINKING. FRIKIN'. TEA. Kai, on the other hand, was far from okay. He seemed lifeless, like all his power had been drained. His skin was pale and clammy, and he needed immediate attention.

Kai was given an x-ray and frankly, he was in much worse condition than any of us had realized. The seventh, eighth, and ninth vertebrae were fractured and his left arm had shattered. Thankfully, his spinal chord was still fully functioning, so he would not have to suffer from paralysis. However, he needed major operations as soon as possible.

The doctors commenced with the surgical as soon as Kai had entered the room. He was injected with lidocaine and was ready for surgery about 10 minutes later. They had to cut a foot long incision into his back, and it was done with a rather large scalpel. The flaps of skin were help open with strings and wires. Of course, I insisted on watching and almost threw up, but I managed to keep it down. He was my brother, and I was NOT going to leave him alone with some strangers in his current condition, no matter how highly trained those "professionals" claimed to be.

Once they located the broken vertebrates, there was a series of high pitched metal clanging and what appeared to be a drill of some sort. There was gauze and blood everywhere and I began to think. What if Kai won't be able to fight again, Ever? There must be a ninja of fire in order to maintain balance. He must be okay.  
He has to.

I sat in silence, my head hanging down, and stared at the floor. Kai woke up once because the pain killer wore off. He was screaming in agony, and it made me cry to see my brother, my only family, in such pain. His cries soon faded away as he was given another dose of lidocaine. I sat there shivering, crying, feeling selfish. I shouldn't be the one to cry, Kai is the one who is suffering. With that, I quieted down and sat motionless in the corner for the rest of the procedure.

* * *

Once the first surgery was complete, they moved on to Kai's arm. He had woken up during the transition and insisted he was fine. The doctors informed us that he was in shock, and it was upsetting to see him this way. He wouldn't stop fidgeting when he was given another shot of lidocaine. One of the doctors almost stuck themselves, and they needing to call in more nurses to hold Kai down. I guess they forgot who they were dealing with. Kai's a ninja, for Christ sake, and an impatient one at that.

The doctors did the same with Kai's arm as they did his back. A large incision down his arm, string and wire, metal clinging, drilling, pain killer, etc. It was 2:43 am, and the surgery was complete. They told me I should go home now, should I accidentally wake up Kai. He was to stay here for a few days in order to recover properly. Everyone else had already left, except for Sensei Wu who was to also be kept for the night. I agreed and realized how drowsy and sluggish I was. I needed sleep, Kai would want that.

I left the hospital and hurriedly made my way home. To my surprise, I was greeted by a smiling boy in blue and a happy nindroid.

"Nya!" Jay exclaimed, and he ran up and kissed my on the cheek.

"Hi Jay," I said with a weak smile.

"Good afterno...I mean morning, Zane," I giggled. I had forgotten the time

Jay had fixed Zane's hard drive, and they had been waiting for me for a few hours.

I let out a huge yawn and put my weight on Jay. He winced.

"Shoot, I'm sorry!" I took a step back.

I looked down at the bandages that showed beneath his unbuttoned shirt.

Although he was still hurt, he was recovering at an alarming pace.

"It's okay," he squeaked, "you must be tired. You've had a long day, let's get you to bed."

Jay, assisted by Zane, escorted me to my room which I now shared with Asami. He gently put me on my bed and slipped off my shoes. Jay pulled the sheets over me, careful not to make to much noise and awaken my restless roommate who was rolling around in her sleep. He kissed my on the forehead and left in silence. I fell asleep in mere seconds, still fully dressed in today's clothes.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

~Jay's POV~

I woke up in Kai's bed and hurriedly threw the sheets to the foot of the bed. I grabbed the wall for support and scurried to the bathroom.

"Gotta pee gotta pee gotta peeeeeeee," I said in a hushed voice.

Even though it was a bit painful to move around so much, the bathroom was vacant and that NEVER happens. I brushed my teeth and unwrapped my bandages. I took a soothing bath and gently cleansed my wound with soap. I slowly stepped out of the tub and dried off, then proceeded to wrap my torso I a fresh roll of gauze. I changed into a hoodie and sweatpants and went to check on Nya. Since Asami was in there (which I had told Sensei was an awful idea), I was afraid she would hurt Nya.

Cautiously opening the door, I was slammed in the face with a rather strong fist. At first I thought it was Kai until. I remembered that he was in the hospital. The door swung open and it was Asami. Had she really punched me?

"Crap, sorry Jay," she said as she helped my up."I guess I shouldn't be so paranoid."

"Yeah, probably," I smiled.

"Do you want to see. Nya?"

I nodded.

Asami put my arm over her neck and helped me over to Nya. She was so cute when she slept. You know, minus the occasional drool and messy hair...LOL. Also, she was sweating, like, a lot. Was she having a nightmare? I tapped her on the shoulder and woke up with a start.

I jumped back in surprise and almost fell into the corner of her dresser. She looked into my eyes, jumped out of bed, and quickly ran to the bathroom.

"Hey, Nya, what's wrong?" I questioned as I struggled to keep up with her.

I rounded the corner to see the bathroom door close abruptly. I pressed my ear against the door and heard nothing. Several moments later, I could hear Nya throwing up in the toilet.

Poor Nya. She was sick and there was nothing I could do. She had locked the door and I was too weak break it open.

My head drooped and my hand brushed against the door.

"Allow me," Asami said gladly, as if she could read my thoughts.

She pushed me aside and cracked her knuckles. Grabbing the Handel, she pulled the door open with such force that the lock just broke and the door quickly disappeared into the wall.

Asami ran to Nya's side, and. I was close behind.

"No, stay back," Nya chocked. She had her hand on my chest and was pushing me away.

I took her hand and squeezed it tight, holding it close to my chest.

"Nya, we just want to help," Asami told her while gently rubbing her back.

"Asami, go get Sensei," I instructed.

She ran out the door, sliding it closed on her way out.

"Jay," Nya said, "water. Please."

"Alright. I'll be right back."

I ran out of the room and came back a minute later with a glass of cold, Icey water. She was sitting against the wall opposite of the toilet.

"Here," I put the glass up to her lips and slowly tipped the bottom towards the ceiling.

She closed her eyes as water drizzled from the corners of her lips and dripped to the polished wooden floor beneath her ice cold body.

She brushed her fingered against the exterior of the glass and pushed it down. I pulled it away and dried her mouth with my sleeve. I pressed my hand against her blazing forehead and frowned.

"Zane," I called. He wasn't in his bed this morning, so he should be up. I just hoped he could hear me.

To my luck, I heard a knock on the door.

"Zane, is that you?"

"Yes brother," he responded. "Should I, um, come back later?"

Oh yeah, I was in the bathroom. Haha, this is awkward.

"No, come in."

Zane must have been in an awkward position.

He hesitated when sliding open the door, but once he saw Nya's flushed face, he rushed in.

"I need you to take her temperature," I told him.  
He placed his outstretched hand on her forehead and concentrated.

"She has a fever of 105°F, or 41°C," he informed.

"She probably picked something up from the hospital," I hypothesized. "Nya, you need some meds. We'll get you something for your fever and then you can take some Ibuprofen. But for now you should wash up and change, those clothes are all hospital-ish and germy."

I had managed to make her smile. She agreed and asked me to bring her a change of clothes. I walked into her room, opened her dresser, pulled out some pajamas, and headed back to the bathroom.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "Now um, can you? You know. I've gotta take a shower."

"O-oh, um, right," I stammered. "Okay, just, call me if you need anything."

"Okay," She said softly. "Thanks."

I turned around and walked out of the bathroom, slowly closing the door behind me. I lingered there for a moment until I felt Zane's gentle hand rest on my shoulder.

I looked into his icy blue eyes. If you looked closely, you could sometimes see little electric currents moving through his irises.

"Don't worry Jay, I'm sure Nya will be fine, especially if we get her some medicine."

I agreed and he helped me into our room to change. We threw on some casual clothes and I wrote a not to Asami telling her we left to get Anya some medicine and slapped it on the bathroom door. I followed Zane onto the deck of The Bounty, clinging to the mast for support. He looked back and grinned, his mouth hanging slightly open, and took a breath.

"Wait, I just remembered," he ran past me.

"Remembered what?"

"I have something for you, wait there!" He said excitedly.

I stood there with one eyebrow raised. What did he find so interesting about me that made him remember something?

As if on cue, he rounded the corner with a handmade wheel chair.

"Ta da!" He shouted.

I started laughing so hard.

"Zane, I'm not THAT weak!"

"I suppose not, but you aren't exactly strong enough to walk around without assistance and you need SOMETHING to help you get around. And you can't exactly use a pair of crutches."

"We'll I guess you're right," I smiled as I plopped myself on the wheel chair.  
"Onward!" I yelled.

Zane pushed me off The bounty and into the city where we ventured to the nearest pharmacy. We were stopped by many adoring fans along the way and even signed someone's DOG.

When we arrived at the pharmacy, we picked up some zofran and Ibuprofen, and I bought some balloons for Kai.

The cashier was very sweet and she gave us the medicine and balloons for free!

"It's on the house!" She said. "The whole city owes you and the rest of the ninja!"

"Thank you," Zane and I said in unison.

We were hurrying back to The Bounty to give Nya the medicine when we say Kai wandering around the city park in a blue hospital gown and a wheelchair.

* * *

OMG! Kai, what r u doing?! Haha, lol.

hey, did u know "lol" looks like a man drowning?... WHERT?

IDK, I'm bored...and tired. I'm going to bed!

Have a fantabulous morning/noon/evening/night!


End file.
